I'm a pirate, you're a prince What did you expect?
by LilWoofers123
Summary: Yes. This is rated T because of the characters cursing. The main paring is SasoDei (DeiSaso) . Which means BoyXBoy. Basically, The prince of the land of blue /Deidara/ was kidnapped by a group of pirates. It was the captain's /Sasori's/ command.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello peoples._**

**_LilWoofers123 here and I got another story with me._**

**_'I'm a pirate you're a prince what did you expect?' Hehe, yeah it's a long title..._**

**_Sorry 'bout that._**

**_I hope you enjoy reading._**

**_I do not own Sasori, Deidara, and other characters that I'll put in here but, Masashi Kishimoto does. Lucky.._**

* * *

_No one's P.O.V._

"Captain! We caught him! After a good two years, we finally caught the prince!" A orange headed pirate with piecing yelled as him and another held up a bag. That bag held the oldest prince of the blue land who was very light.

"Bring him to me!" The captain yelled in a stern voice. They carefully brought the bagged prince to their captain. When they got there, they just threw the prince to their captains feet and left.

"Ouch,un! What the fuck was that for bastard, hm!?" The prince asked/yelled, the captain smirked and chuckled a bit.

"Who the fuck are you, un?! Take me out of here, yeah!" The prince yelled in anger. The captain just sat there looking at the bag where the prince was.

"Hurry up,un!" He yelled once again, the captain sighed.

"Fine don't then, un! Just tell me your name, hmm." The prince said calming down in the second part of his sentence.

"I am Sasori. I am the captain of this ship. You're held captive here. Make one mistake and your life will be held on the line." The captain Sasori said as he put his hands on the bag.

"Can you let me out, un? ...Sasori, yeah?" The prince asked, Sasori's hands started to pull on the rope to let the bag open.

"Promise you won't run?" Sasori asked his with his usual stern voice but, to the prince it seemed a little, just a little softer.

"If I run you'll kill me, un. So why even ask that, hmm?" The prince muttered. Sasori opened the bag.

_Sasori's P.O.V. _

I opened the bag. His head popped out. He had very long hair two-quarters if it was down and two-quarters of it was tied up, his bangs covered his right eye. His hair was a beautiful golden color. As for his eyes they were an ocean blue I'm pretty sure the other eye was to, I couldn't say they were the same color if I couldn't see both of them. Around his eyes /Maybe eye/ was black.

_Deidara looks just as I thought he did but, more feminine, and is he wearing makeup? Even more important is he a she!? _I thought as I looked at him with a shocked face. He looked at me with a glare.

"What?" I asked still looking at him.

"I am not a woman, hmm! So, stop looking at me, un!" He yelled turning his body away.

"Have anything to prove it?" I asked, he turned back around to glare at me.

"Are you kidding me dude, un?! Did you really just ask that,hmm!? Do you not hear me speaking,un!?" He exploded, I chuckled. He turned and glared at the floor.

"Just kidding, sorry." I said he just sat there.

"..." He stayed silent and he stopped glaring and started to chuckle.. He was smiling but, 'what about?' is the question.

"What are you smiling about brat?" I asked, he didn't reply to me so, I stood up and looked over his shoulder. He was playing with... Clay?

"What are you a child or something and, if you're going to play with clay at least put some color in it." I said he looked at me, his face had a huge smile on it. I looked down he had made a clay bird. _That's pretty cool but, what's with him? He's being held captive. A few seconds ago he was just exploding with anger now he's smiling... What's going on? _ I thought as I looked at his smiling face.

"Now fly!" He yelled, I looked around the little bird he had, in his palm grew and actually flew. He grabbed onto it but, not before I got his legs. _How the fuck did he do this?! _I thought angrily as I climbed from his legs onto his waist. _On the bright side at least this prince has a little fight inside of him. _I thought smiling at him, but my smile soon faded as he threw some of his clay bugs at me. I dogged them but, they fell to the ship.

"Katsu!" He yelled a huge 'BOOM!' noise was heard. I looked down the ship have several holes in it._So those are bombs.. But how did he make them? _I thought and finally climbed onto the bird. I stabbed right through its head, it didn't fall, its wings kept flapping.

"What the hell is this!?" I yelled/asked. The prince laughed soon grey clouds came and filled the sky. Soon lighting came, the bird fell into the ocean as we fell toward the ship. Only god knows how that happened. _The smoke and the smell of burning ship must of changed the atmosphere.._ I thought as I looked up at the thundering sky.

"Ugh, hmm!" He yelled as the bird fell. _Lighting.. So that's his weakness... _I thought as we both fell down to the ship, which was being repaired by the crew. We both fell into the ship I crashed very hard, the brat fell on me so, he was just fine..

"Get off of me!" I yelled, he quickly got up and glared at the sky. I got up as well, I looked at him he was surrounded but, he didn't notice.

_Deidara's P.O.V._

I looked up at the sky, glaring, it was thundering.. I hate it! I can't make any explosions when it's thundering. _Fuck this is just great, yeah! I was kidnapped, hmm! I can't escape, yeah! My clay won't move or fly, hmm! I really hate that fucking captain, un! What was his name again, yeah? Hmm, Sa- Sao- Saso- Ugh I can't- Wait- It's Sasori, un. _I thought angrily, spacing out, focusing on my thoughts I had no idea what was going on at the moment.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't notice that I was surrounded by the pirates. Their weapons were pointed at me. I noticed when I was about to walk into a sword..

"Oh fuck, un..." I whispered as I looked at the sword that was in my face. I turned around and looked at Sasori, he looked angry...

"Take him to my cabin." That bastard commanded. I was taken to his cabin, it didn't look bad. It looked pretty nice for a pirates room. But then again he was the captain..I just sat on the bed and looked around. I found a picture, I think it was him and his family but, I wasn't sure. A few moments of looking around, I looked at my hands, they were grumbling with anger and fear..

"It's okay I don't like the thunder nether.." I whispered to my hands. They had mouths on them, I thought it was really cool but then I didn't 'cause if they ate one of my pencils then I would get led poisoning. So, I use led pencils. They chew on it but, they never break them. So, that was good. I looked out the window, I frowned.

"I really hate this, un!" I angrily whispered. I really wanted to break the window but, I didn't want to hear Sasori whining. To make the time pass I played with the puppets that he had. One looked like me, but I think it was just a mere coincidence. After what it seemed like two hours, I just got to bored and fell asleep. When Sasori came back, I don't know 'cause I was sleeping..

_Sasori's P.O.V._

When I entered the room, I noticed the brat was sleeping. He had two of my puppets in his arms. _Wow he must have been really bored if he played with the puppets... _I thought as I took the puppets from his grasp and put them back on the self. I moved Deidara just a little, he groaned. I just kept moving him a little more and then I placed myself on the bed next to him.

"It's not like I don't know your name, I just like to call you brat." I whispered to him he turned around and wrapped an arm around me.

"If only I could do some naughty things to you Brat.." I whispered to him, my back faced the wall. Our faces were only inches apart.

_Oh the possibilities~! I could draw a mustache on his face, I could put lip stick on him, I could poke his face til he wakes up, I could,- Kiss him. Hehe I wonder what his reaction would be.. _I thought as a sight chuckle escaped my lips, my face inched closer to his, I brought out a marker, and drew my property sign on his check. Which was hard because his cheek was like jello. _Muahahaha _I thought as I closed my eyes and finally went to bed.

_Deidara's P.O.V._

I woke up it was morning, the sun was in my eyes. It was just to bright, I looked around and I noticed I was hugging Sasori and he had a smile on his face._ Wait when the hell did he get here!? What kind of joke is this! _I thought as I looked at him, his face was so peaceful.

"What the fuck am I thinking of!?" I silently yelled. One of his eyes opened. I never caught notice of it but, his eyes were hazel. He closed his eyes again but opened them once again after a few moments.

"Hey Brat, you hungry?" He asked me I looked at him with a confused face.

"What, un?" I asked. He looked at me then yawned then looked back at me.

"I already told you but, I guess I'll repeat it. Are you hungry brat?" He asked again but with different wording.

"Yes, un." I said he got up and stretched.

"Follow me." He as walking out of the room. I was about to follow but, I remember about the mouths on my hands I covered them by wrapping some bandages around them. I walked out of the room. I couldn't find Sasori, I looked around but, her was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, prince. Who are you looking for?" A man with red eyes and long raven hair asked making me stop looking. _Shit, yeah ... Now he'll really be pissed when he finds out that I wasn't following, hmm. Or he might think I stopped to talk to this man._ I thought as I looked at him he was holding a mop to clean but, he still had a smile on his face.

"Um,un. I was looking for Sa-" I tried but Sasori came and cut me off.

"Brat! What the heck! I thought you were hungry! Why weren't you following!?" He yelled/asked angrily as he ran over to me. He pulled my wrist, pushed the guy I was talking to, and dragged me to what I think was the kitchen. He stopped in front of the door and pushed me against to the wall.

"W-what are you doing, un?" I asked stuttering. His face was moving closer to mine and I didn't like it. My cheeks turned a bright pink, his lips edged closer to mine.. My heart began to pound. His lips crashed onto mine. It was rough, I didn't like it. A few tears escaped my eyes. He released the kiss a few moments later. He whispered something into my ear before he left my side.

"You're mine no one else will take you from me. For now and ever you shall call me 'Danna.' Got it Brat?" He whispered, I sightly nodded my head, the tears still falling down my cheeks.

"Now wipe those tears were going to eat. You don't want to look like you just came back from a funeral.." He said to me, I wiped the tears and entered the kitchen. There was few people in there. Sasori had two plates in his hands. I'm guessing one of them was for me but, it's probably wasn't.

"Hey brat come and get your food." He said as he placed the plates on the table. He said it as if nothing had ever happened a few seconds maybe minutes ago.

"Okay Danna, un." I said trying to be on his good side, he smiled. I walked toward him and sat down next to him and ate what he served me. He served me some rice balls and tea. May I add it was hot. Guess I'll wait for it to cool down.

We ate in silence, the people around us looked at me.

"So captain. You got a fine prince this time." One of them with a duck butt styled hair said as he looked at me.

"Yeah I know. What do want now Sasuke?" Sasori, my Danna asked this guy, Sasuke.

"Your princes cousin." He replied like as if he was in command. _Wait- My cousin,yeah? Which one, un? Naruto, Naruko the twins from the land of Yellow, Temari maybe Sakura from the land of Red, No- wait I think she has a girlfriend hehe, or Ino from the land of Green, hm? God damn, yeah! _I thought panicking a bit at the thought of one my cousins being taken. I mean I have cousins all over the lands! Damn now I'm curious..

"Kyuubi container?" Sasori asked Sasuke nodded. _Kyuubi? What's that? _I asked myself trying to think whether was a food or an animal.

"Yes the younger one to be exact."Sasuke said Sasori nodded.

"Then go get h- it. During the night. I'm pretty sure s-No wait- h- it wouldn't be so hard to catch." Sasori said stopping and saying 'it' when he was going to say the gender of one of my cousin's name.

"Now off go capture.. It!" My Danna yelled as he pointed to the direction of the door and in a blink of an eye not only was Sasuke gone but, everyone else in the room left to. It was only me and my 'Danna.'

_Sasuke's P.O.V. Around midnight._

I left the ship in a life raft but, not before placing a chip on the boat and bringing a G.P.S. so I know the boat's location at all time and just in-case if I get lost. After a while I finally made it to the land of yellow, here I shall steel my future wife. I hid the boat some place that no one would find or think to look. I walked to the castle I had a cape on there was guards, obviously.

"Who the fuck are you?" The guard asked. I took one of my many kunai knifes and threw it at him. He dogged it as if a kinder-gardener had thrown it at him.

"I'm Sai, the prince's royal servant please reveal yourself sir." The guard, Sai said.

"The who's the princess's royal guard?" I asked.

"Kakashi the pervert..." He replied with a short. I left as he talked he looked around panicking. I laughed as he looked around I entered the castle through a window. I looked around I was inside the kitchen. I walked till I reached the hallway. There was eight doors, four on each side of the room.

I looked in the first door on the left side of the hallway. I looked inside. It was the king and queens bedroom.. I quietly closed the door and checked the next door. It was a bathroom, it was very large.. I kept checking each and every door til I reached the room that held both of the twins in there. It was the last door on the right side. I entered the room and carefully picked up the youngest twin and fled the castle and out to the boat.. I accidentally left the window open. Making the eldest twin wake up and scream in terror.

Her younger brother was kidnapped.

"MOM! NARUTO'S GONE!" She yelled I heard her all the way from the town. I chuckled and looked at his peaceful face.

"Boy is he a deep sleeper.." I muttered as I looked at him softly snoring.

* * *

**_Yeah, this idea came to me when I was eating cereal.. Captain Crunch to be exact.. _**

**_Hehe, anyway what do you guys think?_**

**_I'm sorry for my mistakes._**

**_Review if you can._**

**_No mean or rude reviews :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, **_

_**LilWoofers123 here and I have the second chapter to my story 'I'm a pirate, you're a prince. What did you expect?'**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

_**Thank you people who reviewed. I appreciated it. :)**_

_**I do not own Sasori or Deidara but, Masashi Kishimoto does.**_

* * *

_Previously on 'I'm a Pirate, you're a prince. What did you expect?'_

_On Dei's P.O.V._

_"Then go get h- it. During the night. I'm pretty sure s-No wait- h- it wouldn't be so hard to catch." Sasori said stopping and saying 'it' when he was going to say the gender of one of my many cousin's._

_"Now off go capture.. It!" My Danna yelled as he pointed to the direction of the door and in a blink of an eye not only was Sasuke gone but, everyone else in the room left to. It was only me and my 'Danna.'_

_Sasuke P.O.V. around midnight._

_Her younger brother was kidnapped._

_"MOM! NARUTO'S GONE!" She yelled, I heard her all the way from the town. I chuckled and looked at his peaceful face._

_"Boy is he a deep sleeper.." I muttered as I looked at him softly snoring._

* * *

_Deidara's P.O.V. /Back to when Sasuke and the others left the room./ _

I was all alone with my Danna.. I tried to think whether some people were at the door or hiding somewhere in the kitchen.. I wanted to speak to Danna but, words just wouldn't come out when I tried to speak. Danna decided to speak first.

"Cat got your tongue?" Danna asked me. I looked at him. _Yes, but, I won't tell you that. _I thought as I continued to look at him.

"No, It's just-" I started but, was interrupted by one of the crew members barging inside. He had a orange mask on.

"Captain! We hav- Ooo~ Who's the pretty lady captain? Hey.." He said as he walked closer to me. _Lady,un!?_ That word stabbed right into my skull. I glared at him, yet he continued to walk closer to me.

"Were are your boobies?" He asked as he touched my chest. My eyes started to twitch. _Did he just really, hmm?! _I asked myself, from this moment I was exploding with anger.

"You bastard, yeah!" I yelled as I kicked him in a place where no boy or man would ever want to be kicked at. He fell to his knees and then held the place where I kicked him. A few moments later he started to hug his knees.

"Why did you do that? Tobi is a good boy." He muttered Danna looked down at him then at me then down back at him then he slowly backed away a bit.

*Cough, Cough* Danna fake coughed.

"Anyway. What did you need Tobi?" Danna asked the man, Tobi, who was hugging himself. Moments later, Tobi stood up.

"Oh yeah. There's a huge ship and they're looking for someone." Tobi said, Sasori looked at him with shocked eyes.

_Sasori's P.O.V. _

_A huge ship? Looking for some one? Could it be that they were looking for Deidara? _ I thought as my eyes widened in shock. _Already? Its only been a day._ I thought again.

"Tobi you stay here. Hide the brat." I said as I walked out of the kitchen, he nodded.

"Captain-" Konan said I cut her off.

"I know Tobi told me already." She looked at me with worried eyes as I ran off to the deck.

"Hello worthless pirates! We've came to asked you guys a few questions." A former member form our crew said as he lowered a board to our ship.

"What do you want Orochimaru?" I asked. He smiled.

"Why your youngest member of course." He said. _Youngest member? Sasuke? Maybe Deidara? _I thought for a moment._  
_

"Now where is my precious Sasuke-kun?" He asked, relieved, I sighed.

"He's getting food for us. Now leave." I said, he frowned then sighed.

"Have any other young members?" He asked. _God damn this guy doesn't give up or does he. _I thought recalling a time when he tried to take Itachi but, then gave up and quit being part of the crew.

"No we-" I started but I was cut by Tobi.. _Tobi!? Why is he here? I thought he was watching Deidara. Fuck! By himself Deidara probably will make this place explode! _I thought nervously, a few sweat drops fell down my face.

"Yea we do~ He's not really a member but, he's a prince~." Tobi chimed, Orochimaru looked at me with amusement.

"Ah, Will you let me take a look at him?" He questioned as he walked closer to me.

"God damn it, un! You guys are putting me in a bag again, hmm!?" Deidara yelled, I sighed.

"Oops guess Tobi didn't make prince that sleepy."Tobi said with a chuckle. I'm guessing Tobi just hit Deidara and put him a bag.

"Was that him yelling just a second ago?" Orochimaru asked. I was about to answer but, Tobi interrupted again.

"Yes, That was the Prince. He's very angry at Tobi right now.." Tobi replied, I glared at him. Orochimaru walked up to Tobi.

"Really? Where is the prince?" He asked Tobi. Tobi ran to the direction of the kitchen.

"Tobi no!" I yelled chasing after him, I knocked him over and blocked the entrance of the kitchen.

"Why are you blocking the door?" Orochimaru asked as he walked closer to me.

"No one but me is allowed to touch Deidara." I said in a murderous voice replying to Orochimaru's question. He looked at me then laughed.

"Why is he so special? You just kidnapped him. God knows if he loves you back." He said to me. He had a point, but the brat was mine the mark on his face proves it.

"Why do you want to see him?" I asked avoiding his question.

"I just want to. It's not like I'm going to take him. Unless he has special powers then maybe I will." He said to me. I was about to open the door but, I remembered he can make bombs..

"I just want to see his appearance. Come on are you hiding something? Does he have something worth experimenting on?" He asked, his questions just made me want to explode. Suddenly a small boom noise was heard from inside the kitchen. Then door opened and I fell backwards.

"Oh, god, yeah! I'm sorry Danna, un! Don't kill me, hmm!" Deidara said as he went down on his knees, and put my head on his knees.

"Oh honhonhon~! Seems like the prince is a fine one. Beautiful hair, caretaker, he can even take himself out of a bag. He seems like the perfect house wife~." He said in a sing-song way. Deidara growled. _This isn't going to turn out nice.. _I thought as Deidara carefully set me down and punched him in the face.

"I will be no one's WIFE, un!" He yelled gasps were heard as Orochimaru broke trough the wall. _Oh shit.._ I thought as I heard a splash.

"Hehe, yeah.. He fell into the ocean, un." I heard Deidara say as he looked through the broken wall. He walked back to me and he picked me up.

"Hey brat, where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Your cabin, un." He replied. I heard slight giggles from the crew.

"S-shut up!" I yelled, Deidara chuckled too.

"What you too now?" I asked.

"Nah, un. Just thinking if that man could swim, yeah." He replied. _I should be the one carrying him not the other way around... Even if he is taller than me! _I thought with a sigh. After a few minutes we made it to my cabin. He set me down on the bed. I felt something wet on my shirt, I looked down to see a little mark of drool on my shirt..

"Hey Brat.. How did this little drool mark get on my shirt?" I asked he looked at his hands and his eyes widened a bit..

"Hehe... No reason.." He whispered_. Why is he acting jumpy now? _I asked myself.

"What are you hiding from your Danna, Brat?" I asked he jumped.

"N-nothing, un!" He stuttered.

"Brat." I said, he looked at me.

"I'm tired that's all, un." He said with a fake yawn. He laid down on the floor.

"It's like three 0'clock in the afternoon how are you tired?" I asked.

"Shut it Danna, un! Or I'll throw a bomb at you, yeah!" He yelled at me.

"How do you make them is my question." I said, he laid back on the floor again.

"Good night Danna, hmm" He said, after a while he pretended to fake snore. I walked up to him and poked his stomach.

"Do that again and I'll kill you, un." He muttered not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Just tell me it's not like I'll go and experiment on you." I said he stayed quite.

"Do you not trust me, your Danna?" I asked. He did not reply this time ether.

"How am I supposed to trust someone who kidnapped me, and forced me to call them Danna, hmm?" He asked. I felt kinda guilty.

"Hey, Brat. Come on. I at least tried to save you from Orochimaru. He would of put you in a cage and experiment on you so, he can get some immortal thingy right" I said he picked his head up.

"You have a point, yeah. But, I have a request, un." He said sitting up and looking down at his hands, they in a fists.

"What is it?" I questioned he looked at me

"Can you guys bring Naruto, the youngest twin from the land of yellow, un? He has blond hair and.." He said, when he started to describe him I just tuned him out. I smiled._ Thank god. Sasuke was going to take him and bring him to the ship ether way.. _I thought with a sigh of relief.

"Sure thing Brat." I said he smiled and stopped describing his cousin.

"Now, tell me, how do you make those clay bombs?" I asked he took a deep breath and then told me.

"I have mouths on the palms on my hands, yeah." He unwrapped the bandages from his left hand and then showed me his hands. They were drooling a bit.. _Wow, I never would have thought that these mouths would have caused the bombs. They could be very useful... In many different ways... _I thought as I looked at the mouths.

"Have anymore mouths, or is that all?" I asked. He stared at me and then went into deep thought.. _Yeah he must have at least one more if he's going to think about it.. _I thought as I walked back to my bed to think about some stuff.

_Sasuke's P.O.V. / Regular time/ 12:00 A.M./_

I held the prince bridal-style I placed him into the boat and then pushed the boat into the ocean, then went into the boat before it hit the deep part of the ocean. _Naruto wouldn't notice if his house was on fire that's how deep he sleeps... _I thought as I poked his cheek. He just laid there, peacefully sleeping. I sighed,_ This one is the Kyuubi container... He's worth something, but, if we make a mistake he could destroy our ship. _I thought he moments later he groaned.

"Hey sis, why am I on your lap and why do I feel like I'm on a ship?" He said he's eyes were still closed but he moves his hands to feel his surroundings. He touched my chest, shoulder, and hair then held onto my wrists. He then opened his eyes, they an ocean blue like Deidara's. They widened in shock.

"W-who are you?" He asked me stuttering in the beginning of his sentence. I smiled.

"Those are cute whiskers you have there on your cheeks.." I said as I traced over them with my finger.

"Stop avoiding my questions who are you? Why am I on your lap?" He asked. _At least he doesn't yell like Deidara.. _I thought with a sigh.

"I am a pirate, Sasuke Uchiha. I know who you are so need to explain Naruto." I said as I continued to trace his whiskers. He blushed a bit.

"So Sasuke, Why am I on you lap?" He asked.

"You were sleeping and I wanted you to be comfortable so, I put you on my lap." I replied he slowly nodded his head.

"Were in the ocean aren't we?" He asked, I nodded, he did but too but slower.

"Am I going to be held captive?"He asked I was about to answer but, he answered for me

"Wait! Don't answer that I already know that answer, believe it." He said I sighed. We stayed in silence most of the way back to the ship.

"Hey Sasuke. That's the ship were going on, right?" He asked I nodded. I felt like someone was staring at us.

"Hey, I think someone's staring at us.." Naruto whispered.

"Yeah I think so, too." I said as I looked around, I saw red eyes staring at us. _It's just Itachi nothing to worry about. _I thought to myself.

"Calm down it's just my brother Itachi." I said he looked a bit shocked.

"Itachi's here to? Jeez how many people did you guys kidnap?" He asked, my eyes widened.

"You know Itachi? What are you talking about? Itachi is part of our crew." I stated he sat up and looked at me.

"Itachi is my butler. How is he part of your crew? He's always was at the palace. All the time, believe it!" He said, I looked at him with confused eyes.

"But, He's always at the ship! 24 hours a day! Unless its his turn to get supplies." I said he looked at the ship and then spotted him.

"Maybe he uses clones or.." He said, I threw a rope at the ship as he was talking, our boat was about to hit the ship so, I had no choice.

"Maybe.." I said as we climbed the rope. Itachi jumped off of the mainmast and landed on the deck.

"Hey Naru, little brother." He said, Naruto waved sightly, still confused about our conversation about Itachi. It got me confused to, how did work at the palace and still is always at the ship. He's a loyal crew member or maybe that was just an act. Proof that he worked at the mansion is Itachi knows Naruto and Naruto knows him.

"Hey Ita-" Naruto started but was interrupted by Itachi.

"You two should go to bed. It's 2:30 in the morning." Itachi said, interrupting as he pushed Naruto and me toward my cabin.

"B-but-" Naruto stuttered but was cut off when we fell onto the hard floor of my cabin. He laid there for a few moments, I looked at him and laughed a bit.

"My face hurts.. And what's so funny?" He muttered, he picked himself up and looked at me.

"Nothing it's just how you laid there." I answered, he nodded and rubbed his chin.

"It's 'cause my butt was in the air, or was it 'cause my butt slid to the ground making me look like a caterpillar?" He asked as he went into deep thought.

"Second one." I answered. He looked at me.

"Oh.. Do you guys have any thing to eat?" He asked I looked at him confused. _Isn't he scared or pissed? I mean Deidara was. Then again he was put in a bag. _I thought as I stood up.

"Of couse! Now, follow me... and be quite." I said he nodded. We tip toed to the kitchen and quietly entered. I walked to the cabinets and pulled out a cup of instant ramen and boiled some water in a teapot. He waited on the floor and looked at me with puppy eyes.

"Hey looking at me with eyes like that isn't going to make it cook faster." I stated, he continued to look at me like that. I sighed.

"Hey Naru, is ramen okay?" I asked, he cocked his head to the side.

"What does it taste like? My parents, well, my mom said not to eat it 'cause then I'll be obsessed like my dad. So, can you like give me a clue?" He asked.

"I don't know. I don't eat it. So, I guess it will be the first time me and you eat ramen." I answered, he looked down and went into thought. After a few minutes the cups of ramen were done and I pour the ramen into the bowls I had set, then I set them on the table. I left to go get some chop sticks. When I got back, Naruto was looking at the bowl of ramen, he poked it. Then retrieved his finger 'cause the bowl was hot.

"Oops.. Forgot to tell you it was hot.. All though the steam coming from it was kinda obvious." I said as I gave him his pair of chop sticks.

"Shud up!" He whispered. We waited the three minutes for it to cool off. After they were done cooling off. We lowered the chop sticks into the bowl and had our first bite.

"Wow! This is awesome, believe it!" He whispered as he continued to eat. I nodded. It was good but, not as delicious as my tomatoes~. We finished eating. He grabbed the bowls and cleaned them along with the other bowls in the sink.

"Naruto.. You know you didn't have to do that." I whispered as he dried his hands. He looked at me then smiled.

"I know. It's just a habit of mine." He said. We began to walk out of the kitchen but, then out of no where Naruto had passed out.

* * *

**_So, how was it peoples? _****_Should I continue? _**

**_Sorry for my mistakes.. _**

**_Review if you are able to. _****_No mean or rude reviews. :D  
_**

**_Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed reading._**


End file.
